


Sanctuary

by vallennox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: 人们得在兔子笼里住一段时间，才会发现它不对劲的地方。





	Sanctuary

****人们得在兔子笼里住一段时间，才会发现它不对劲的地方。一般是一周左右，有些人用的时间更短，还有一些人始终发现不了。

纽特前后花了三天。 

他本来可以更快发现的，要是皮箱还在的话，毕竟照顾一整个动物园意味着他必须有详细的时间表，但他的动物们目前寄存在霍格沃茨，而他被送进这个“庇护所”——这就是兔子笼的官方名称。但只有忒修斯会规矩地使用官方名称，纽特还没踏进门，就给这栋施了各式保护咒的小木屋起了绰号，可惜没人来欣赏他的幽默。他在这里无所事事，每日最令人振奋的活动不过是观察啄木鸟出没，因此纽特花了三天才发觉兔子笼里没有钟，也没有任何像样的计时工具。也许设计这个地方的巫师认为，既然你都躲进来了，那时间对你来说已经无关紧要。 

这无所谓，纽特不会在笼子里呆很久。他并不介意黑巫师们在找他，他自己一个人能应付的。等魔法部放松警惕，他就会偷偷从这个兔笼里溜走，取回皮箱，消失到一个忒修斯摸不到的地方，埃及就不错，印度尼西亚也可以。 

啄木鸟来了，书房窗户是观察它们的最佳位置，写信的时候偶尔看两眼再适合不过了。纽特给这三只鸟起了名字，焦糖，果酱馅饼和太妃糖布丁。果酱馅饼最年长，敲击树皮的声音也最响亮。焦糖容易兴奋过度，而太妃糖布丁总是怯懦地躲在叶子最多的树枝上。纽特在信纸上一一画出这三只鸟儿。当他想不到写什么的时候，总会画画。 

信的抬头是“忒修斯”。这是他两天前写下的，像一束枯萎的野花一样摆在那里，没有下文。纽特到笼子里的第一天就已经给他寄过信，主要内容是谴责他小题大做，“住在兔子笼里和软禁没有区别”，至今没有答复。 

他着手画果酱馅饼的翅膀，仔细理清羽毛的层次。马上就是求偶季节了，像果酱馅饼这样漂亮的啄木鸟会很受欢迎的。也许他应该什么都不写，就这样把画寄出去，当作沉默的抗议。虽然他实际上明白忒修斯不回信应该另有原因。 

纽特努力避免记起“另外的原因”，这是他唯一擅长的社交技巧，假装听不到，看不见，记不清。他这么对付过丽塔，最终也拿同样的手段对付了忒修斯。事实是他清楚记得橡木桌面的纹路，当他被压在上面的时候，木头是冰冷的，冬天，起居室的炉火熄灭了，但忒修斯的手几乎能在他的皮肤上烙出焦痕。 

他太用力了，羽毛笔的尖端劈开，墨水染污了啄木鸟的翅膀。纽特扔掉笔，草草在裤子上擦了擦手，揉皱信纸，扔进壁炉里，心不在焉地用魔杖一戳，它熊熊燃烧起来，卷曲，变黑。一张新的羊皮纸温顺地飞来，摊平在桌面上。 

 _忒修斯，_ 纽特重新写道，笔尖在纸上刮出轻微的沙沙声。两只啄木鸟飞走了，只有太妃糖布丁还在原处，露出一小截尾羽。 

 _我们该谈谈了。_   

* * *

魔法部的“保姆”每周来一次，又或者每个月，在兔子笼里很难计算确切时间。“保姆”不是固定的，大多数时候是执行司不苟言笑的傲罗，有时候是哪个名字长得必须使用首字母缩写的委员会成员。圣芒戈派过医生来，用某种发光的、不停旋转的小玩意对准纽特的脸看了半天，但不肯告诉他这是在检查什么。 

非常偶尔地，还有蒂娜。 

“他们该把我放走了。”纽特宣布，在蒂娜逐一把雅各布做的甜点摆到盘子里的时候，她真的不擅长这个，糖渍梨子蛋糕惨遭叉子腰斩。 

“纽特。”傲罗回答，带着一种“我们谈过这件事了”的疲惫，“你知道这不是监禁，这是为了——” 

“方便管理。” 

“我想说的是安全。魔法部现在最不需要的就是‘著名魔法生物学家暴毙街头’的新闻。”蒂娜把印着金色苹果的餐盘推到他面前，“蛋糕？” 

纽特没有动。护树罗锅悄悄从纽特的胸袋里探出头来，头上的叶子像猫耳一样竖直了。这只绿色小生物爬到纽特肩膀上，顺着生物学家的手臂跑向梨子蛋糕，蒂娜瞪了它一眼，皮克特畏缩了一下，停在餐盘边缘。 

“让他吃吧。”纽特说。 

“你太纵容你的小怪物了。”蒂娜回答，纽特很确定她心里还有下半句，顺着“小怪物”的方向发散下去，但对方并没有说出口。两人花了几分钟看皮克特小口啃食一片被糖浆腌得半透明的梨肉。 

“我想和忒修斯谈谈。” 

蒂娜皱起眉，纽特不知道这有什么好皱眉的，他又没有要求和魔法部部长谈话。蒂娜碰了碰他的手背，确定纽特不会把手抽回去，才轻轻握住他的手：“我看看我有什么能做的。” 

这不是纽特想听到的回答，但他没有再说什么。 

“对了。”蒂娜说，从外套口袋里摸出一叠照片，最上面那张有明显的折痕，驺吾缎带一般的鲜红尾巴在竹林里一闪而过，“我给你的宠物拍了几张照片，你想看吗？” 

纽特站起来，回到书房，关上了门。 

* * *

兔子笼处处都和纽特多年前露营住过的木屋很像，傲罗办公室的人——也许是忒修斯——是参照1911年夏天那栋小木屋来设计的吗？还是说仅仅是因为全英国供出租的度假木屋都长得一样？漏风的木质套窗，比曾祖母还老的瓷砖，厨房那扇对着半圆花园的气窗，顶端镶嵌着俗气的彩色玻璃。 

他十四岁，在岸上看着二十二岁的哥哥游泳。忒修斯叫了他好几次，纽特都固执地摇头。太阳戳刺着他的后颈，像一只讥讽的食指。忒修斯游回来，从波光粼粼的浅滩回到草地上，滴着水，纽特把魔杖递给他，但忒修斯抓住了他的手腕，把弟弟拽过来，一把抱起，像拎着一只滚脏了的小狗一样跑回浅滩，把纽特扔进水里。纽特呛了好几口水，扑腾着重新冒出水面。忒修斯笑着看着他，仿佛纽特是全世界最有趣的东西。 

第二天早上纽特往哥哥的燕麦粥里放了青蛙卵，忒修斯至少吃了两口才发现。这件事就当扯平了。  

* * *

 忒修斯的最后一封信是1935年圣诞节前寄来的，不算一封信，只是张普通的明信片，不知道从哪个专门哄骗游客的摊子上买的，黑白风景，下面有一行小字写着“波兹南”——写不写都无所谓，明信片上的港口平凡无奇，就算把地名换成“康沃尔”或者“约翰内斯堡”也说得过去。 

猫头鹰在狂风怒号的曼恩岛上找到纽特的时候，已经是1936年年初了。那可怜的鸟儿像是被拔过毛，在木梁上休息了好一会才飞走。纽特盯着波兹南的港口看了一会，翻到背面。 

 _小家伙。_ 忒修斯这么开头，尽管他知道纽特讨厌这个绰号，看在梅林分上，“小家伙”已经38岁了。 

“我希望我能告诉你波兰是个迷人的地方，但它不是。如果我们不加以阻止的话，最坏的猜想很快就会成为现实。到家详谈。” 

最后没有落款，也没有日期。 

纽特继续在曼恩岛上待了一周，确保所有小岩鸟都学会自己觅食了，才启程返回伦敦，像往常一样不打招呼就溜进忒修斯的公寓里。他的哥哥对待住处就像对待工作，二十多年来都待在同一个地方不动。 

起居室闻起来像旧羊皮纸和砍成大块的松木。靠窗有一张大办公桌，放着两个文件筐，都塞满了公文。衣帽架焦急地跟在纽特身后，想挂起他的外套，纽特拉紧衣领，挡开它过分殷勤的钩子，但最后还是屈服了，衣帽架如愿拿走了访客的蓝色大衣，一蹦一跳回到门厅里。 

椅子上搭着一件厚实的深蓝色睡袍，纽特随手拿起来，裹住自己。睡袍闻起来就像忒修斯，纽特把鼻尖埋进领口里，深深呼吸。他十岁的时候也做过类似的事，忒修斯回去学校之后，纽特到他的房间里偷了一条围巾。 _因为_ _不习惯_ _哥哥不在_ _，_ 这是他当时的论据。到十六岁的时候，借口就变成了 _只_ _是为了睡得好一点_ _，没什么大不了的_ _。_ 二十岁之后他就懒得找借口了。 

纽特点燃了壁炉，坐到靠背椅上。忒修斯回来时他仍然坐在那里，专心致志地琢磨一幅布满彩色标记的地图。年长的斯卡曼德先生表现出了长期练习得来的冷静，看见纽特时只愣住了一秒，然后开口问弟弟要不要茶，没有对睡袍发表意见。 

“我这次没有把任何两栖类的卵放进你的茶杯里，别担心。” 

“没担心过。”忒修斯摘下围巾，也交给衣帽架，随手晃了晃魔杖，有点太过了，茶杯和糖罐从厨房里像炮弹一样飞出来，重重地砸在咖啡桌上，差点把自己打碎。纽特露出半个微笑，没说什么，魔杖尖敲了敲茶壶，里面的水沸腾起来，蒸汽把壶盖顶得当当作响。 

“那么。”茶叶在热水里缓慢舒展开来的时候，纽特问，“波兰怎样了？” 

“格林德沃在那里召集了一大帮信徒。这不是新鲜事，但是，”忒修斯拿起一块方糖，想了一会，才放进茶水里，“他们似乎想煽动麻瓜做点什么，我没问出来，那个黑巫师自杀了。” 

“忘记没收他的魔杖吗？” 

“不是用魔法。毒药，像麻瓜一样。” 

“梅林的胡子。” 

“我担心战争又要来了。” 

纽特看了他一眼，垂下视线，盯着茶，像是想从里面看出什么征兆来。 

“纽特。” 

生物学家抬起头来。 

“我很高兴你回来了。” 

“马上就要走了。“纽特站起来，仿佛被忒修斯的话烫到，椅子扶手勾住了睡袍下摆，他局促地拽了一下厚厚的织物，把它脱了下来，丢到椅子上，“你的衣帽架太热情了，顺带一提。” 

“它是有点过火，有一次追着丽塔，抢她的帽子。” 

两个斯卡曼德都笑起来，但笑容很快就消失了，两人各自陷入沉默。纽特抓了抓乱蓬蓬的头发：“谢谢你的茶。要是你要找我——反正你知道要去哪里找我。” 

“你在躲着我吗？” 

 _你现在才发现吗？_ 纽特想反问， _这难道不是我从十岁开始就在做的事吗？_  

“我没有，你为什么会这么想？” 

忒修斯也站起来，摊开手：“那就留下吃晚饭。” 

“我不能。”纽特脱口而出，“我约了，我的意思是，我有约，约了一个人，一些人，约了别人，总之。” 

忒修斯挑起眉毛。 

“我不能。”纽特虚弱地重复道，“改天吧，很高兴见到你，忒修斯。” 

“我们总有一天要谈去年那件事的，你不能一直。”忒修斯打了个手势，没说下去。 

不能一直什么，逃跑？沉默？做他自己？纽特看了一眼窗边的橡木办公桌，忒修斯也顺着他的视线望了过去，纽特的耳朵变红了，迅速把目光移到壁炉上，好像这就能掩盖什么似的。 

“现在不行。”他说，抓紧手提箱的把手，松开，再次攥紧。 

忒修斯叹了口气，“我陪你出去。” 

纽特应该拒绝的，就像之前做过无数次那样。要是他说了不，也许后面的事都不会发生，但他此刻既冷又饿，因为不久前使用门钥匙的缘故，胃里一阵阵翻搅。 

“好吧。”纽特回答，路过门厅的时候从衣帽架那里抢回了外套。 

* * *

 

门关上的时候会有响亮的嘎吱声，兔子笼里的一切都很旧了，窗、地板和通往地下室的楼梯都会嘎吱呻吟。纽特等了几分钟，从书房探出头来，蒂娜走了，把甜点都留在了桌上。皮克特已经离开了梨子蛋糕，爬到葡萄干面包卷上面，纽特叹了口气，把护树罗锅抓起来，小东西拼命抓紧面包卷，发出不情不愿的声音。 

“再这么吃下去，你会病成一条干树枝的，你忘了上次吃杏仁奶冻的事了吗？” 

皮克特松开了面包，头上的叶子耷拉下来。 

杏仁奶冻似乎是雅各布上一次托蒂娜送来的，但这说不过去，纽特被关进兔子笼才两个星期，蒂娜不可能每周都来一次。还是说他实际上已经来了一个月？魔法部真的需要在这监狱里放一个钟，还有日历。纽特把护树罗锅放进胸袋里，回到书房，他刚来的时候用一张白纸记过日期，每过一天就画一个小圆圈。纽特翻箱倒柜找那张纸，最终在书桌和墙壁之间的空隙里找到了。一整页都是圆圈，夹杂着各式涂鸦。他肯定是没过两天就记烦了，开始乱涂乱画。纽特揉皱这张纸，丢进壁炉里。天快要黑了，炉火成了房间里唯一的光源。他回到窗边，外面太暗了，玻璃变成了一面墨蓝色的镜子，映出他的脸和背后的炉火。树林融成一团黑漆漆的影子。啄木鸟都不见了，这没关系，明天早上他们都会回来的。  

* * *

 

他们并肩走在被雨水淋湿的路上，年轻和年长的斯卡曼德先生。纽特心里想的是曼恩岛上的小岩鸟，它们确实学会了觅食，但有没有学会躲避天敌？纽特把它们照顾得太好了，这可能会害了小岩鸟，悬崖上多的是能把岩鸟整只吞下的东西。 

“你经常这样，你知道吗？” 

纽特侧过头看了忒修斯一眼：“怎样？” 

“心不在焉。” 

“我只是在看路。” 

纽特疏于打理的小公寓就在前面一条路上。晚上七点，已经没有别的行人了，一只猫跳下垃圾桶，消失在阴影里。皮箱的一边搭扣突然松开了，咔嗒声在空空如也的街道上显得异常响亮。纽特重新把搭扣锁上，把皮箱从右手换到左手。 

影子就是这个时候出现的。忒修斯比他反应更快，抓住纽特的手肘，把弟弟拉到身后，魔杖挥出一条陡峭的曲线，挡开了一个瞄准纽特脑袋的咒语。皮靴轻轻踏在水泥上，三个巫师出现在背后，和前面的四个一起，包围住了斯卡曼德兄弟。纽特举起魔杖，紧靠着哥哥的背，盯着那三个来意不善的巫师，他认出了那个穿着黑色长大衣的法国女人，他在拉雪兹神父公墓见过这个人，格林德沃的副手。对方显然没有浪费时间和他寒暄的意思，魔杖对准了他的头。 

就在她念出阿瓦达索命咒的那一刻，纽特打开了手提箱。 

* * *

猫头鹰在树林中发出哀鸣。 

纽特惊醒了，头痛欲裂，冷得发抖。炉火行将熄灭，只剩下露出隐隐红光的炭块。他还趴在写字台上，脸颊贴着没寄出去的信。纽特悄声念了咒语，一个小光球从魔杖尖跳出来，照亮了桌面。他重新读了一遍这封只有一个句子的信，站起来，穿过起居室和厨房，到门廊里呼唤猫头鹰。 

那只棕褐色的大鸟五分钟之后才来，停在纽特的右手臂上，伸出一只爪子，责备地看了他一眼。这是魔法部的谷仓猫头鹰，信很可能会先经过其他傲罗的手才到忒修斯的办公桌上，搞不好还会被归档，最后成为在某个听证会上攻击纽特的武器。纽特把信绑到猫头鹰的爪子上，“去吧。” 

他裹紧了外套，站在门廊上，看着天空逐渐变亮。露水沾湿了草地，啄木鸟回来了，敲击树皮的声音如此响亮，肯定是果酱馅饼。 

* * *

 

箱子打开之后放出了什么？他不太记得了。他似乎忘了很多东西，但又什么都记得。比如他清楚记得吻忒修斯是什么感觉，忒修斯以为1935年11月2日是第一次，事实上第一次是1911年夏天，无花果树下面，下午两点四十五分。忒修斯在看的那本书叫《不列颠测绘史》，难怪他会睡着。纽特趴在草地上，吻了他的额头，然后是嘴唇。年轻的傲罗并没有醒来。 

他想谈谈1935年11月，可以。纽特决定奉陪，就让他们谈谈那张橡木办公桌，谈谈散落在地上的衣物，顺便也谈谈汗水、喘息和抓住赤裸肩膀的手。谈谈到最后是谁没有回信。 

* * *

 

“让忒修斯过来，又或者放我走，我不管魔法部有什么意见，我可以把这个地方炸出一个洞，你们没人能阻止我。”他告诉蒂娜。 

这是蒂娜第三次来这里了，还是第四次？人们在兔子笼里很难计算时间。这次她带来了装在漂亮硬纸盒里的覆盆子塔饼，附带几个洒满粉色糖粉的巧克力草莓。皮克特不待邀请就钻进纸盒里，被糖浆粘住了节肢，发出恐惧的声音。 

蒂娜站起来，在狭小的起居室里转了两圈，重新坐下来，“纽特，听我说。” 

“我听着。” 

“你记得你在这里多久了吗？” 

“三个月，最多三个半月。” 

蒂娜扭绞着手，好像要弄断自己的关节：“纽特。” 

“如果你能把话说完，而不是一直叫我的名字，我会很感激的。” 

“今年是1938年，纽特，你在这里两年了。” 

这句话过于荒谬，纽特瞪着她，发出介乎笑和咳嗽之间的声音：“你说什么？” 

“纽特，忒修斯去世两年了，你应该记得的，你当时也在场。” 

他站了起来，而且花了几分钟才意识到自己站了起来。他忘了不少东西，但其实大部分都记得。被雨水淋湿的街道上，房子都仿佛在驺吾的怒吼之中瑟瑟发抖，他记得鲜红缎带一样的尾巴扫倒了一个巫师。然后是一片绿光，忒修斯紧抓着他的手臂，一道咒语击穿了闪烁不定的屏障。 

“……他们先杀了驺吾。”蒂娜的声音传来，非常微弱，像是来自墙壁另一边，“傲罗赶到的时候以为你也死了，你们两个都被压在那只动物下面，一动不动，但后来他们发现你还有呼吸。” 

 _而忒修斯没有_ 。这是她没有说出来的部分，出于仁慈。 

“我昨天才给他写过信。”纽特听见自己说。 

“我们收到了所有的信。“蒂娜回答，“你给自己施了某种咒语，也许是遗忘咒，但医生们不能确定……这就是为什么我们让你住到这里来。” 

沉默。纽特走到沙发旁边，坐下来，瞪着地板。蒂娜坐在原处，盯着覆盆子塔饼。皮克特成功从糖浆里拔出了一颗覆盆子，吃了起来，紫红色的汁水顺着节肢滴下来。 

“我不介意。” 

“你不介意什么？” 

纽特抬头看着蒂娜，“遗忘咒。” 

对方瑟缩了一下，好像纽特往她身上扔了一条蛇：“我不能。” 

“我也可以自己来。” 

“纽特。” 

“我已经做过一次了。” 

蒂娜咬了咬牙，抿紧嘴唇，这可能是她最接近哭泣的表情了。人们从来不会见到蒂娜·戈德斯坦的泪水。 

她举起魔杖。 

* * *

 

十一月。 

雨夹雪已经下了一天，玻璃窗上结了霜，把阳光过滤成灰白色。纽特离开卧室的时候回头看了一眼，忒修斯还没醒来，即使睡着了，眼睛下方还是带着些忧虑的阴影。纽特想过去吻他，但最后只是轻轻关上了门。 

* * *

 

一般来说，人们必须在兔子笼里住个十天半月，才会发现不对劲的地方。要不是皮箱被拿走了，纽特会发现得更快。不管这个地方是谁设计的，那位巫师肯定没有任何时间观念。倒不是说他非常介意没有钟，只是如果有的话，一切都会方便得多。他拿了一张白纸，写好数字，每过一天就在上面画一个圈。 

谷仓猫头鹰飞走之后就再没回来。忒修斯始终不回信，但纽特大概明白这是为什么。这是一个幼稚的儿童游戏，谁先眨眼就输了。 

他可以当那个先眨眼的人。 

 _忒修斯_ 。羽毛笔划在纸上，沙沙作响。纽特停下来，看着外面的啄木鸟发了一会呆，思考下一句话。 

 _我们现在该谈谈去年十一月了。_  

 

全文完。 

 


End file.
